attack of the prey
by Canadians Rock
Summary: Nick,Judy and their friends must stop riots all over the city.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ATTACK OF THE PREY

THIS IS MY FRIST STORY ON ZOOTOPIA.

Justin, Nick and Judy we got an attack on some prey in the park Bogo side. So Nick, Judy and Justin got the SWAT van they got their guns there were bunnies attacking a fox it looked like Justin is a red fox that looks like Nick. They were getting ready the riot so they got out the gear to calm down the riot but it was heard for Nick and Justin. Nick side "we need backup". Judy side "I know Justin get to the SWAT van and call for backup" Justin was about to when he was attack by a wolf. "Justin sides HELP! Nick sides were the help?" Justin was about to say something but was shot in the shoulder. I see a way there but it ma-Justin was on the ground shot. Nick side "Justin just-". Nick could not come pelt his when he was shot. Judy shot Nick and Justin. Judy ran with her family and the prey to get away from the scene. When backup arrived to the scene the officer ran to Justin and Nick, and the paramedics took Nick and Justin to the hospital.

Nick and Justin in a hospital bed Justin was making jokes but Nick was sad because is partner turned bad is best friend he loved her now he has track her down by all mean to track her down Justin did not know that Nick was sad.

Judy was running with her family. The police had blocked off all the streets to their neighborhood, so they decided to split up and ran down separate alley ways. Judy located her police cruiser and removed all of her necessary equipment. Judy heard police sirens in the distance coming towards her location. Judy disabled the GPS tracker on her police cruiser and returned to her home town. Judy was able to see all of her friends and family. Judy had to leave the city after shooting her friends.

Nick returned to his apartment in the city. Nick was very depressed after what had occurred earlier. Nick turned on his TV to take his mind off of all of his troubles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He got to his door and look thru the peep hold and he saw the chief of police Bogo. Nick opens the door to speak to the chief. The chief asked Nick if he knew where Judy was? He suspected that Judy was in her home town, but he did not know her exact location. Nick advices the police animals ready for the hunt for Judy. When the police force arrived at Judy's home town they found the police car on fire with a letter nearby. Judy's letter warned the police not to track her, it would make matters worse. Judy apologized and said she had no other choice.

Justin was watching the local news to see if there were any updates on Judy crime. Justin was interrupted by a knock on his door. There were 2 officer wolves at his door. The wolves were there to get Justin to put on his SWAT gear and join in the hunt. Justin went to retrieve his gun and SWAT gear. Justin got in the SWAT van with the 2 wolves. The SWAT van went to Judy's home town as well. Justin looked over and saw his friend Nick. Justin went over to greet Nick and ask if there was any news on Judy.

Judy had been able to escape to a nearby town. Judy was taking refuge with some other animals. They were well hidden; no one knew they were there. The police began a house to house search for Judy; every house was to be searched. A police officer arrived at the house Judy was hiding in, but he did not have a warrant to enter the premises. The officer had to return to the station to get the proper papers. Judy took this opportunity to escape into the woods. She got away from them got a road that has not been you in years. Judy ran down the road to an abandon house she got in the house thru a window there was no guns an only a stove and a can of beans.

Justin was in SWAT van and with his beanbag gun because they wanted Judy alive. They came to a road and Justin saw someone run into a house. The animal looked like Judy, so he told the animal driver to stop because he seen a rabbit that looked like Judy. The driver said "I cannot stop there without a warrant so that means we cannot stop".

Nick was not in a good mood because of the thought of having to shoot his friend Judy with a bean bag gun. Nick was not even sure that he could shoot his friend if he met her again. And the love of his live so if he shoots that would BE VERY upsetting. So he decided "I can't do this so stop this god dam van! Nick screamed". The van came to a stop and Nick got out of the van and said "get me a police cruiser and I will find her". I don't care what chief Bogo said. I want to find her safe.

Justin was going to the house, but an animal tackled him to the ground. The officer was Nick and he asks for help from Justin, who so said yes. A police cruiser came and Justin and Nick got in the cruiser and turned on the spot light "Nick asked Justin "so you said you seen a rabbit?" Justin said "yes I did see a rabbit in a house and the house is right there."Ok let's go" Nick said". Justin and Nick the two foxes went to the house.

Judy was in the house with her gun with two bullets left in the camber. She opened the door to the house and saw Justin and Nick at the door. She shot them both thru the door getting them in the leg. She ran in the forest to get away from the cops. Judy saw a cop car with the keys in it. She jumped in and drove off in the cruiser. The Chief of Police was furious when he realized that Judy had escaped in one of his cruisers. Bogo said "hand the badge over!" The cop handed his badge over to Bogo he then walked away over by the house to see Justin and Nick laying on the ground. Bogo called for the paramedics to look after Nick and Justin's injuries.

Nick and Justin were talking to the nurse about the attacks on the city. Justin asked "if the riots had come to an end?" The nurse said "no it did not" Nick asked" if it calmed down a little?" the nurse said "yes it did." They asked "when will we be released?" She said "you will be released today". They both said ok. They were about too when a riot started outside the hospital. The cops were called in to stop it but in the riot they were out number 15 to 5 so tried they best to get the riot under control, but it did not work, the riot got inside the hospital, Nick and Justin were about to get attacked, but someone screamed "STOP do not attack them!".

Judy was in the middle of the riot, so no one knew that she was there. She heard the cops coming to stop the riot. She wanted Nick and Justin kidnapped, but she knew if she kidnapped them she would have the whole police force after her. Judy screamed "stop!" The mob stopped and walked around Nick, but they attacked Justin. Nick tried to stop them, and but they were holding him back from Justin. Nick was trying to get to Justin, but it was no good. He had no choice, but to watch his friend get the hell beat out of him. Judy ran in screamed "STOP!" Some of the mob listened and some did not. Judy was getting furious with them, so she grabbed Nick's gun and shot in the air which made them stop Nick saw Judy, but they put a bag on his head and put him in the back of a van and drove to BunnyBuurows.

At Bunny Burrows Justin and Nick were in a hole in the ground. Nick knew where he was, but Justin did not. Judy walked in and slapped Justin upside the head to make him be quiet. Judy and Nick looked at him and saw he was having a heart attack Nick and Judy were panicking, because if Judy went out she would get arrested. If Nick went outside he would get attacked by the Bunny's. Judy had a plan but Nick had to get access to an ambulance for Justin. Nick located an ambulance, while Judy got into the back with Justin. Judy had a gun pointed to the back of Justin's head. Nick got to the hospital and Judy pushed Justin out of the ambulance Judy forced Nick to drive her back to Bunny Burrows, he had no choice because Judy had a gun.

Once at Bunny Burrows Judy exited the ambulance, and Nick took this opportunity to peel off. Nick drove back to city as fast as the ambulance would take Nick arrived back at the city centre he found himself in the middle of a riot. The mob started to rock the ambulance back and forth. Nick was trapped in the middle of the frenzy. Nick used the ambulance radio to contact his comrades at the police station to inform them that he had escaped, but was trapped by a mob. Nick was frantic and pleading for help .The police organized a riot squad to go to the disturbance and free their friend. Before the riot squad arrived the crowd was able to flip the ambulance on its side, destroying the radio. The mob got access to the ambulance, and dragged Nick out in front of City Hall. The mob demanded that all charges against Judy be dropped, and then Nick would be released. The riot squad and fired off tear gas canisters into the mass of people. The group scatters, but not before dragging Nick into a back alley. The police had stopped the riot, but had lost sight of Nick.

Judy watched the proceedings on her TV. Judy contacted her comrades in the riot and arranged for them to bring Nick to her hide out. Nick arrived unconscious to Judy's hide out, after being thrashed by the rioters. Judy was upset that Nick had been hurt by the mob. Judy was disappointed that the police were still searching for her, and that she would be charged for her actions. Judy was also worried that Justin would tell the police her hide out location; he was the only one who knew it. Judy realized that she had to change her location before the hunting party arrived. Judy took Nick and her group to a bunker in the forest. Nick was sitting on the floor with both arms chained to the wall. When Nick regained consciousness, he realized that he was not able to move and had no idea where he was.

Justin woke up in a hospital room surrounded by monitors and IV poles, with 3 police officers acting as security. Justin could barely recall what had occurred; he knew that his friend Nick was in trouble. Justin tells the police about Judy's first hide out hole location. The police want to wait for Justin to recover before looking for the actual hole location. Without Justin it would be impossible to find the entrance. A nurse informed Justin that he would be released from hospital in the morning. Justin was relieved and eager to search for his friend.

 **CHAPTER ONE WAS A PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ATTACK OF THE PREY**

Justin was relieved that he was out of the hospital with his fellow officers. Justin started to search the farm for the hole where Nick was. As Justin was searching he fell into a hole. He was ok, but a bit disorientated. Justin's fellow officers went in the hole and searched up and down, they found a metal door. They tried to get in, but they could not. They tried blast charges, but the door was too thick. They were trying to track the door to the place where Judy was located

Judy and Nick were in the bunker, but Judy was staring at Nick. Nick was staring back at her. Judy moved to him and slapped him. Nick just stared at her, and Judy went to the door. Nick just kept staring at her until she was out the door. Judy forgot her gun and she was going back to the hole to get supplies. Judy saw a cop, but he did not know that she was there. Judy's friends were getting a helicopter ready for a rescue attempt. Judy went back just in time. Justin saw her, but it was too late, she had Nick with her. Judy and Nick were able to escape on the helicopter and they both looked out as Justin ran towards them.

Justin jumped on the helicopter landing rods **(I don't know the real name for it)** Justin was hanging on to the helicopter landing rods for dear life. Nick saw this and tried to help Nick attempted to help his friend hanging from the helicopter. Judy stopped Nick, Nick tried to fight back, but it did not work. Judy was too strong for him. Justin was about to fall, when someone grabbed Justin's paw and got him in the helicopter. Justin blacked out.

Judy was about to kick Justin off the rods, but his face reminded Judy of Nick's face from the gondola story. Nick and Justin were surprised at Judy's actions. Judy pulled Justin off of the rods into the helicopter. Judy whispered into Justin and Nick's ears that _"I am undercover"_ The pilot heard what Judy said, and he put the helicopter on autopilot and attacked Judy, Judy knows that was the Justin is the only one that can fly the helicopter, but the co pilot was attacking Justin. Justin knocked out the co pilot, and Nick and Judy got the pilot bunny under control by restraining him. Nick had to be the co pilot because Justin had passed out, but Nick did not know how to fly a helicopter. Judy got Justin out of the pilot seat to see he was bleeding from his arm, she made a make shift band aid.

Justin was in a seat in the back of the helicopter and passed out. Nick and Judy were tiring to fly the helicopter. Bunny was mocking them _"you don't even know how to fly a helicopter"_ the bunny said. Judy had flown the helicopter a hand full a times. .

Judy was flying the helicopter to the ZPD. An ambulance showed up on the helipad to take Justin to the hospital to have surgery. Judy and Nick were his guards because there was a riot outside and they wanted Justin. The ZPD SWAT team was holding the riot back, but the riot was getting stronger. The mob was saying "we will over run the hospital if you don't give us Officer Justin!"

They had to get Justin out of the hospital, but they had to go by helicopter. The pilot was hurt and could not fly the helicopter because his arm was broken. Judy did know how to fly the helicopter, but there was a problem with the instruments Judy could not read them, she could see they were tampered with. She could not get the helicopter in the air. The hospital staff was moving Justin towards the helicopter.

They were ready to fly Justin to a different hospital. As they were taking off, the helicopter had a big clank, and the blades word not move. The last helicopter was 10 minutes out, so they had to think of something. Judy had an idea; she ran to the engine with Nick. They started to fix the engine, the blades started to turn. Judy and Nick then ran back to the there seat and started to takeoff.

Judy flew to Central City because they had a good hospital and there were no riots in the City. Justin was treated with the best care available. Judy and Nick were sent to the ICU to guard Justin. Justin works up with a sore arm he screamed in pain when work up. Nick and Judy ran in the room to see Justin awake.

Nick was walking back from the bathroom when he heard a scream Nick ran to Justin. Nick got in the room to see Justin awake and screaming form the pain. Nick ran to Justin and pushed him down on the bed and said _"calm down calm down"._ Justin calm down but he was having a pain. Nurses were running in to the room.

Judy was coming from the nurses' station and heard the alarm go off in the room. Judy ran to his room to see Nick in there keeping Justin down, but she saw Justin enduring great pain coming from his arm. Justin was holding his arm and he started to scream for the nurse. The nurse came running in to the room to see Justin clawing at his arm.

The nurse gave Justin painkillers to calm him down, and he went back sleep. Nick and Judy heard gunshots go off, and Judy said " _I will go and see what it was and I well be back I promise._ Nick said _"don't keep a promise you can't keep ok"_ Judy turned around with a sad look on her face. Nick now knew what that meant, that she was going back to the city. Nick

Said _"you going back to the city aren't you?"._ Nick had a sad face, and Judy also had a sad face. She came up to Nick and kisses him.

Justin woke up to hear the whole then conversion and seen Judy walk off Nick turned around and look at Justin and he look back at him then Nick want back to his post. But what Nick did not know is that Justin was crying his best friend was going back to the city that was Thorne apart.

Judy was at the city some building were on fire and some had holes in the sided of the them and some were evening brute to the ground paramedic, policemen and firemen were working hard to get women, men and kids. Judy ran to the building that was the one that she could help she help two kids out of a building that was falling apart.

 **Back at Central City 4:00 pm**

Justin and Nick were about to leave but a fox stop theme on the whey out of the hospital the doctor Justin ask the doctor name the doctor said Barry Justin said thanks Barry then Barry left Nick came running out to Justin saying that they needed to get back to Zootopia Justin and Nick. Barry came running out also saying that he needed to get to Zootopia Nick and Justin looked at each other and said _"we will get you there but you have to get us there ok doc"_ Barry said _"ok I got a car over there"_ they look at the sport car and ran to it Nick got in the driver's seat and stared the car Nick and Barry got in the car

 **Back at Zootopia 4:30 pm**

Judy was getting guys and girls out of burning building and getting them to the paramedic to take them to the hospital the police were at the hospital Judy ran into the hospital to see Bogo in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 attack of the prey**

Nick heard his phone go off, so he answered. He saw it was Judy calling, so he said _"city morgue you bag them we tag them."_ Nick heard Judy giggle after she heard Justin laughing. Then the car speed up, the 1975 Dodge was going from CentralCity to Zootopia.

When they got to Zootopia Nick was shock of what was happening to the city. The only places not attacked were the hospital and the police headquarters. The army was called in to in help out with what little was left from the riot that ravaged the City. When the army arrived they helped contain the riot. The army captain ordered his soldiers to commence arresting the rioters. The captain knew Justin and Nick because they were ex- Special Forces soldiers.

Nick and Justin pull up to an army road block in their high performance Dodge car. The soldiers at the check point order Justin and Nick got out of the car; while pointing M-16's at them. Nick and Justin exit the car with their hands raised. Nick and Justin glance over and recognize their captain buddy from their army days. Justin shouts over to the captain "hey cap, how's it going?" The captain orders his soldiers to "stand down and let these two through." Justin and Nick are astonished by what the captain tells them about the riot in the city. The army is getting control of the situation, but there has been a lot of damage. Justin and Nick ask if "the captain has seen Judy at all?" The captain says that he thinks that he saw Judy at the hospital. Nick and Justin decide to make their way over to the hospital to search for Judy.

Nick and Justin drive to the hospital and make their way to the nurse's station in the emergency room. The nurse at the front desk informs Nick that Judy is visiting the chief in room 202. Nick and Justin go to room 202. Upon opening the door the boys see their friend Judy sitting beside the chief's bed. Judy jumps up and gives them both a big hug, almost knocking them over in the process. The chief is happy to see his old friends, but he knows they should help out the army contain the riot. Judy and the boys go to report to the captain. The captain gives them each an M-16 and tells them "to go round up some rioters, and to only shoot in self defence".

The three amigos are given a mission to go to the centre of the city and help contain the riot. Once arriving at the city centre they realize how bad things have gotten Nick hears a rioter yell "hit Justin with a Molotov Cocktail!" Nick recognizes some of the inmates from the prison are the ones instigating the chaos. Before they can react Justin is smoked by a Molotov cocktail in the side of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The three amigos are given a mission to go to the centre of the city and help contain the riot. Once arriving at the city Centre they realize how bad things have gotten Nick hears a rioter yell "hit Justin with a Molotov Cocktail!" Nick recognizes some of the inmates from the prison are the ones instigating the chaos. Before they can react Justin is smoked by a Molotov cocktail in the side of his head. The soldiers put out the fire burning on Justin and drag him to the back of an armored vehicle. Justin is transported to the police station to be given medical care. Nick and Judy retreated back to the police station because their position was overrun by rioters.

At the police station there was a machine gun turret on the roof and a M1 Bradley fighting vehicle with a 20 mm cannon and a 50 caliber machine gun. At the police station there were a total of 50 police and soldiers. Everyone had varying degrees of injuries, but they were ready for a fight. On the rioters side there was 250 people, who were split up into 3 squads (A, B, C). Squad A and B were given the task of taking out the Bradley, while squad C was to take out the machine gun turret.

The rioters were rushing the Bradley FV **(fighting vehicle).** the Bradley FV was under heavy fire from the rioter's one of them got a lucky hit on its engine and the turret was stuck pointing forward and leaving the flake unprotected. Justin was on the 50 caliber machine gun defending the flake but there were too many of them and the Bradley FV going to be overrun by the rioters.

Than out of no ware a fighter appeared with unknown symbols on the wings it strafed the rioters the guys were cheering on as three more fighters appeared and strafed them the rioters. Then the fighters diapered and the rioters began to attack the Bradley FV the Bradley trey to call the fighters back but artery came in staid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Then out of nowhere a fighter appeared with unknown symbols on the wings, it strafed the rioters. The police and soldiers were cheering on as three more fighters appeared and strafed the rioters. Then the fighters disappeared and the rioters began to attack the Bradley FV. The Bradley tried to call the fighters back, but artillery came instead. A voice came over the radio saying that the air cover would not be available to help, but Coyote reconnaissance vehicles were on their way. The Bradley was not functioning properly after the attack, the drive motors were disabled and the turret was not turning. Justin was given an order to abandon and withdraw from the Bradley. Justin ran to find Judy and Nick by the machine gun placement on the roof.

The rioters are excited that they have captured the Bradley FV. Their plan is to fix the engine and get the turret working so they can use the 25mm cannon. The Bradley is also outfitted with night vision capabilities, which will benefit during night fall. The engine sputters to life, but it can only move at minimal speeds. The Bradley riot crew spots 4 Coyote vehicles approaching their location. The Bradley fires one rocket at the lead Coyote and destroys it. The Coyotes break from their ranks and pepper the Bradley with 25 mm cannon fire. Each Coyote fires 1 smoke canister to hide their locations. The Bradley returns 25 mm fire and launches the last rocket at the second Coyote. The rocket misses the original target, but hits the vehicle behind it. The 2 remaining Coyotes move to flank the Bradley because it is having difficulty moving and turning the turret. The Coyotes fire rounds into the Bradley igniting the ammunition stored inside. The Bradley explodes in a huge fireball. There is a cheer from the police station as they witness the Bradley explosion.

The 2 Coyotes drove through to the defensive line set up by the police. The Coyotes drove beside the police station. Arriving at the police station was 4 Bradley fighting vehicles that were sent as reinforcements. The Bradley FV's did not know who was in control of the Coyote vehicles they saw in the defensive line. Were they the enemy? The lead Bradley vehicle shot a 25 mm round above the top of the nearest Coyote. Just then a Canadian soldier inside the Coyote opened up the top hatch. Justin sees what is happening and runs out to warn the Bradley's to stop firing upon the Canadian Coyotes. Before the Bradley's can stop firing they hit the lead Coyote in the engine bay with a round.

The Bradley's shell pierced the Coyote, but did not explode in the engine bay. Upon seeing the unexploded shell, the Coyote troops jumped out of the vehicle and ran behind some sand bags. Justin stops in front of the Bradley's and yells that they are shooting at their allies! Off in the distance the soldiers hear a jet and look up to see a missile fired at their position!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Bradley's shell pierced the Coyote, but did not explode in the engine bay. Upon seeing the unexploded shell, the Coyote troops jumped out of the vehicle and ran behind some sand bags. Justin stops in front of the Bradley's and yells that they are shooting at their allies! Off in the distance the soldiers hear a jet and look up to see a missile fired at their position! The jet pilot did not mean to fire at the Bradley's position, his missile had malfunctioned and fired accidentally. The missile exploded in the air before hitting the ground targets, but unfortunately the shrapnel struck the ground and Justin who was not protected. Shrapnel hit Justin in his back and lower leg knocking him to the ground in pain. Judy and Nick witnessed the whole incident and ran to assist their brother and friend. Justin was stabilized and taken to the nearest field hospital for treatment.

Nick went to the police station in shock. Judy was searching for Nick; she was worried about how he was doing. Judy located Nick by the corner of a corridor. Nick was crying like a little kit. Judy comes up and gives her boyfriend a hug and tells him that "everything will be OK". A police officer and 2 soldiers run in and say that "they need to speak to Nick and Judy". Nick and Judy are informed that "Dawn Bellwether has escaped from prison!" Now Nick is really upset because his enemy is out and will looking for revenge. Nick and Judy go to the hospital to check on the condition of Justin. They are not sure how they will tell Justin about the escape of Bellwether.

After careful analysis at the hospital it was discovered that the missile that struck Justin had contained the Night Howlers serum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After careful analysis at the hospital it was discovered that the missile that struck Justin had contained the Night Howlers serum. The Bradley's were covered in the Night Howlers serum the soldiers in Bradley FV were not hit by the serum. But some troops were hit by the serum and were on the way to get the antidote but Justin was in a coma from the shockwave that hit them. When Nick heard the news about Justin had contained the Night Howlers serum and he was not reacting to the antidote. Dr. Honey Badger was describing to Nick and Judy the effects of the Night Howlers serum on Justin. Dr. Honey Badger told Nick that Justin had reverted back to a wild fox, which meant that he was now a predator. Justin would attack Judy if given a chance.

The Chief of Police called Nick and Judy into his office to instruct them to find and arrest Dawn Bellwether. Nick and Judy returned to the scene of Justin's attack. They suited up in hazmat suits to reduce the chance of contamination from the Night Howler dust. The 4 army vehicles were still in the same spot covered in blue liquid from the attack. Nick and Judy heard some noises coming from one of the armoured vehicles. Nick carefully climbed up on the vehicle and opened the top hatch to see who was inside. Nick peered in and saw a police officer who was moaning on the floor. Nick could see a blood stain on the back of the officer and on the floor; he had been hit by some shrapnel.

Judy saw the Nick's hazmat suit was ripped; she tried to tell him about the rip, but Nick did not hear her. Nick slid down the front of the Bradley FV in to the blue liquid. Judy gasped as Nick got up on his two paws and dusted himself off. Nick continued looking around until they were on the border of the city limits. Nick was called to the hospital. Dr. Honey Badger had a sad look on her face. Nick's ears were down flat when he saw Justin still in a coma. Nick asked if he could go in the room Dr. Honey Badger side "he is my boyfriend" Nick looked shocked and he said "you're bluffing aren't you." Dr. Honey Badger said "no". Nick said "ok". Dr. Honey Badger said "you can go in the room", Nick said "ok". Nick walked into the room that Justin was in to and saw he was in a bed still in a coma.

Someone said "the rioters are coming!" Nick called for backup, but he got no response. He tried again, Judy came to Nick and hugged him and told him "it will be alright, Justin is going to be alright." "We will not let them get to Justin." Nick just went to Dr. Honey Badger to ask if "Justin had woke up?" The doctor tells Nick that Justin has woken up from his coma. Upon hearing the news Nick goes immediately up to see Justin. Justin recognizes Nick and breaks out into a big smile. Judy burst through the door of Justin's room and ran to give him a big hug. Judy then went to stand beside her boyfriend Nick and grabbed his hand.

The rioters came to the hospital, just outside the defensive line set up by the police and army. There were 150 rioters who were determined to get through the police line. Suddenly everyone heard a jet engine off in the distance. A F4 Phantom jet was screaming toward the hospital. It opened up with a barrage from its Gatling gun. The police line was demolished as the jet destroyed the defences. Sand bags were littered around the area as the rioters poured through the hole. The police retreated back to the hospital lobby hoping that the jet would not attack a hospital. The Phantom pilot armed his missiles, ready for a launch on the hospital. Just then, an F 18 Super hornet flies across the top of the Phantom, breaking the pilot's concentration. The Phantom pilot does not pick up the F22 Raptor on his tail. The F 22 fired 2 sidewinder missiles into the F4, blowing it out of the sky. The two F 4 Phantom pilots ejected out of their plane just before the missiles exploded. The pilots landed right beside the hospital and were captured by some military police. The military sentenced them to war crimes for firing on the hospital and the destruction of a military jet that they had stolen. The punishment would be death by a firing squad.

The police were evacuating the lower floors of the hospital. Just then the rioters broke into the hospital lobby and started exchanging fire with the police, the police captain called for some helicopter evacuations from the roof of the hospital. Nick and Judy put Justin onto a stretcher and carry him to the roof. Three Blackhawk helicopters were sent to rescue the survivors from the roof. Justin, Nick and Judy were loaded onto Blackhawk # 2 and taken to an aircraft carrier The Ronald Reagan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Justin is taken off the #2 Black hawk and rushed to the trauma unit on the ship. The trauma team checks over Justin's motor functions and his blood chemistry to make sure that the Night Howler is out of his system. Nick and Judy are checked over by Dr. Honey Badger to ensure that they are not contaminated. After Nick and Judy are given the OK, they are taken to see the Captain of the ship, David Reade. Captain Reade informs Nick and Judy that the hospital has been captured by the rioters and there is a plan to retake the area.

The hospital was being raided for the Night Howler serum it was it a box in a safe that 4 to 7 inches thick so no C4 is going to blow up the safe. Nick and Judy were talking to the Dr. Honey Badger who told Justin that "there was swelling by is spine it was a 50/50 percent chance that he will walk again."

Before any one could say any thing a chief petty officer announced over the ship communication that a bogey was approaching the ship. The bogey was actually a plane that was loaded with missiles that could fly at a speed of Mach 3. The missiles were loaded with the Night Howler, which was not known on the carrier.

The defensive systems on the Ronald Reagan were readied for the attack. The Reagan had 6 Gatling guns, and some anti aircraft missiles. There was no time to launch any carrier air craft to intercept the bogey. The nearest carrier patrol air craft were too far away to defend the ship. The bogey plane was a F4 Phantom, which fired 4 missiles at the ship before peeling away.

Unfortunately, the ship's sonar was not working properly, which meant the enemy submarine came in undetected to launch 4 torpedoes. The missiles hit their target on the port side of the ship. The torpedoes hit the ship on the star board side of the ship. It was evident that the Reagan was going to sink in no time. The order was given to abandon ship!

Nick and Judy locate a gurney and load Justin onto it and run to the nearest elevator. They get into the elevator and take Justin to the flight deck to find a medevac copter to fly off before the Reagan sinks. The USS Reagan has a crew compliment of 3200; 200 of them were killed when the torpedoes struck the hull. Captain Reade ordered the crew to shut the 2 nuclear reactors down to 25% strength to reduce the chance of an explosion. Captain Reade wants the crew to take any survivors to Midway Island which is the closest land form to the ship.

Midway island was uninhabited, but it still had buildings and old run ways left over from WW 2. The runways were in terrible shape after so many years of neglect, so it would be problematic for any airplanes to land there. Fortunately, the Reagan had some helicopters that would make landing at the airport easier and safer. Nick, Judy, Justin and Dr. Honey Badger were on the first helicopter transport off of the Reagan. Justin was transported to the old abandoned hospital building that was located near the island airport. Dr. Honey Badger searched for first aid supplies going from floor to floor. In the back of one of the rooms, she finds an old safe. She yells for Nick to come and join her because she knows he may be able to crack the safe code. Sure enough, Nick gets the safe open and inside they find restricted drugs that are used for pain, including morphine. This is a really good find. Along with the other first aid supplies that Nick had already found in another room, Dr. Honey Badger thinks they have enough equipment to treat Justin's injuries and manage his pain. On the way out of the building Nick saw some blankets which he grabbed to wrap everything up in to make it easier to carry.

Nick and Dr. Honey Badger rushed back to the helicopter, and after giving Justin a shot of morphine, Nick started up the helicopter to head for Sand Island. After 1/2 hour battling the wind, Sand Island came into view. Judy was on the lookout for the old artillery spot because there would be enough flat land there to put down the helicopter. Nick is a little nervous about landing because of the wind. It's not until his fourth attempt to land, after bouncing up a couple times, that he finally manages to set the helicopter down safely. But not without a lot of cursing!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _Nick and Dr. Honey Badger rushed back to the helicopter, and after giving Justin a shot of morphine, Nick started up the helicopter to head for Sand Island. After 1/2 hour battling the wind, Sand Island came into view. Judy was on the lookout for the old artillery spot because there would be enough flat land there to put down the helicopter. Nick is a little nervous about landing because of the wind. It's not until his fourth attempt to land, after bouncing up a couple times, that he finally manages to set the helicopter down safely. But not without a lot of cursing!_

Judy spotted an old WW2 boat hanger that was used by the U.S. Navy to service their boats. Nick came running, saying he had spotted something very very dangerous. "There is a water spout, like a water tornado, coming straight for the hanger." Judy ran to the helicopter and yelled at Dr. Honey badger and the two assistants to grab Justin and all the medical supplies and get them loaded on the stretcher.

Nick found a bunker where they can all hide from the water spout so he runs and tells them to follow him. after they are all safe in the bunker they check every hour to see if the storm is still happening. On the last trip up the stairs to check the storm, Nick trips. When he turns to see what he has tripped over he sees an old WW2 radio. After checking the storm once more, he sees it is dark and decides they will spend the night in the bunker.

On the way back to tell the others his decision, he picks up the radio and takes it with him.

Everyone decides to go to sleep. Justin ends up sleepwalking and picks up the radio and puts it on the table. In his sleep, he is trying to get the radio to work, Nick wakes up because he hears banging and he sees Justin Justin playing with the radio. Nick quietly wakes Judy and the others and warns them not to wake Justin, as it is dangerous to wake someone who is sleep walking. just then, Justin falls off the chair and wakes up.

Justin sees everyone staring at him. Nick tells him that he can walk, but Justin does not believe him. Everyone tells him to stand up, so he does. Justin is a bit wobbly at first, but he is standing. Everyone could see the joy on his the group hears static from the radio. A voice comes on saying "this is a US Army radio signal. Turn to a different channel, or you will be arrested and put in a military court."

Justin garbs the radio and says "We're in the middle of a storm. I'm from the S.W.A.T. Team and I have two police officers with me." There is static once again on the radio before a voice came over the radio saying "state your name!" He says "Justin, and I am Nick and Judy from Washington." The man on the other end of the radio says "we will try to get a helicopter out to rescue you as soon as the storm is over well tire to get to a plan together."

"this is Washington D.C. please get off the allies radio wave or be arrested for war crime why bomb Hawaii." "we are in the middle of a war! "


End file.
